


隐性竞争

by paristhepilot



Series: 恬不知耻的家庭 [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Slash ft. Myles Kennedy & the Conspirators
Genre: M/M, SM倾向, 但基本没有, 可是Duff觉得有, 希望您可以从标题读出本文中心主旨, 有隐性Todd/Slash, 第二人称, 那可不就是有吗！, 鞭打
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: “男孩们，”你说着走进屋里，“让个地方，爸妈要说点事儿。”





	隐性竞争

你正好看见他新乐队的贝斯手掐住他的屁股，说什么“手感这么好的吗？”而他也不躲，就笑嘻嘻地撅着屁股往人手里送。他没穿上衣，裤子也没提上去，皮裤勒在屁股中间，从没被晒过的肉白嫩嫩的，堆在裤腰带上面，黑发的贝斯手就正捏着那一块。他俩背对着你，你站在门口，除了角落里的节奏吉他，没人注意到你，你也没出声，直到看见黑发的男孩偷偷把手往他的皮裤里塞，你皱着眉头敲了敲门，劲大了点，指关节生疼。屋里的人可算是发现了你，黑发的人赶紧把手收了回去，你哼笑一声，他不明所以地看向你，黑发贝斯手挠了挠自己的鼻子。  
“男孩们，”你说着走进屋里，“让个地方，爸妈要说点事儿。”  
黑发贝斯手挑了挑眉毛，像要说点什么，却被棕色卷发的吉他手拉了出去。他等到两个男孩都出去了，才歪着身子靠到梳妆台上，“爸妈?”你听到他问。“我觉得挺合适的，还有个混球儿子。”  
他被逗乐了，你就盯着他饱满的嘴唇看，他的嘴唇是饱满的浆果，汁液挤在轻薄的表皮后，只需要轻轻划开，紫红色的粘液就可以喷射出来。你不知道自己是什么时候凑上前的，但你环住了他的腰，他从不躲，只是转了个身，半坐在梳妆台上。你压着他，胯贴着胯，离得很近。他半张着嘴，你呼出的气就直接送进他的嘴里。  
你太久没和他同台了，甚至都不知道他什么时候给自己找了条小狼狗。想到这个，你又有些来气，就隔着皮裤用力抓住他的屁股，但贴在掌心的却只有紧绷的皮革。你往上摸到皮裤的边缘，柔软的皮肤与僵硬的皮革反差明显，他的屁股比你的掌心还要热，你感觉你摸到了黑发男孩的体温。  
皮革是个婊子，他又是个骚货。  
你刚解开他的裤子，他自己就急切地踩掉了裤子，你趁着这会功夫，把他翻了过去，让他双手撑在梳妆台上。台子不高，他只好向后挺起屁股，你用力抓住那两块柔软而细腻的肉，感受它们腻在你的掌心，像是捂住一块黄油，化掉的浆糊就沿着你的指缝流过你的腕骨。  
“你让孩子们也对你做这事吗？”你弯下腰，咬住了他的耳朵，他被你拉扯着扬起头。你从前面掐住他的喉咙，没有用力，只是为了感觉他在呻吟时气管的震动。然后你摸过他的下巴，没刮干净的胡子短短的，很是扎手，你想起匆忙瞥见的白色胡茬，直觉血往下腹冲。  
你们都变了不少，他却还是会在你用直接划过他的脊椎时，颤抖着躲闪。他不再是年轻时候精瘦的身材，脂肪贴附在他健硕的肌肉之上，像是终于成熟了的果实，满是糖分，沉甸甸地缀在枝头。你跪下去，咬住他翘起的屁股，牙齿陷进果肉之中，微咸的味道刺激你分泌更多的唾液，口水从你的舌下涌起，淹过齿根，像是在垂涎一桌盛宴，或许没有什么区别。你在果实上留下一个整齐的牙印，泛红的痕迹在他嫩白的屁股上格外显眼，你满是喜爱地又亲了亲，仔细地舔过。他哼哼着喊你的名字，你想起来他还没回答你的问题。  
你给了他一巴掌，柔嫩的皮肤已经很久没有受到这种虐待了，红起一片。但你知道，对于他来说，这个程度连开胃都算不上。接连几下后，他的屁股肿了起来。你握住他的勃起，粘液滴滴答答地糊在你指尖。你用掌心蹂躏红肿的皮肤，热乎乎的一片，像是受过了洗礼，干干净净，没有其他男人的罪行。  
你抽出皮带，他扭过身子，瞪大了眼睛瞧你。你压着肩膀把他按回去，“就像是咱们之前那样，嗯？”你说着亲亲他的头发，他颤抖着呼出一口气，趴在了桌子上，手扶在梳妆镜上。你贴着他，从后面搂过去，掐着他的下巴，让他抬起头，从镜子里对上你的眼睛。  
外面工作人员正匆忙准备即将开始的演唱会，搬东西和喊叫的声音接连传进屋里，仿佛随时都会有人冲进来。但当皮带划过空气的声音传进你耳朵的时候，周围一霎时安静得可怕，只听到皮革甩在皮肤上，他闷哼着接受，但过去了太长时间，就算是他在刻意放松身子，你还是能看出他的紧张，他的手抓紧了镜子边缘，绷紧的肌肉跳动，小臂上的青筋色情地突起。他在第三下的时候哭了起来，眼泪流进他的嘴里，你用手指跟着扣进他的嘴里，他的口水裹住你的食指和中指。最后一下完美地叠在之前的肿胀之上，他再也忍不住，哭喊了起来，他停住手，哄孩子一样把他抱进怀里，“嘘”地让他安静，同时用粗糙的手尖擦过他屁股上的伤口。黑发的继位者让你成了个坏心眼的情人，疼痛有了惩罚的意味，而不只是服务于情欲。  
他的屁股热得发烫，你不再继续折磨那两块可怜的肉，皮带被你扔在了脚边。你抱着他的大腿，把他托到梳妆台上，让他靠着镜子坐好。肿胀的皮肤被压在冰凉的桌面上让他又哭了起来，而他的阴茎却兴奋地跳动。你跪了下去，把它放进了嘴里。你不常做这个，但今天可以是个例外。你想知道黑发的贝斯手可以做到哪一步。你按照自己的喜好舔过他的睾丸，用喉咙挤压他的性器……  
门突然被敲响，他抓住了你的头发。“还有五分钟。”你听出是那黑发小混球的声音，而他射出的精液呛在你的嗓子眼。

嘿嘿，暂时没了。


End file.
